Shades of Gray
by Tessabe
Summary: Rannel Remember's how he met and fell in love with his wife. It does include a lifebond if you haven't guessed already. Complete
1. Default Chapter

**Sorry this is a little short, it's just to set the story up. I'll be posting ch 1 on monday, so if you're interested watch for it. The world belong's to Mercedes Lackey only the story is mine. Enjoy.**

Prelude

Rannel looked up sharply at the movement ahead, he signaled the other guard on point and they passed word down to the caravan. There was someone ahead. Soon the man in charge joined them and they stopped waiting for the man to come to their point.

As he came into view Rannel laughed and relaxed, at the other's odd looks he said "It's just the bard, the one you tease me about".

He frowned slightly at the thought,especially when he saw the other point guard started to grin. "Good, we'll have a little music. I can think of one song Ive been really missing".

"Don't you dare" he said a warning tone to his voice.

The other man just laughed and backed his horse out of range.

"Gerril" he said his voice a little warmer, but with a question in it.

"Your brother told me where you would be, but you've made better time than I thought. I missed you in Gremord" he said.

Rannel nodded "Yes, the weather's been better than expected for spring and the roads dryer" he paused looking at the other man. "But you're not here to talk about the weather".

"No, I came for your promise " he said.

"What promise" Rannel asked trying to think of what the other man was talking about.

"Afterwards, when we were returning to the farm, you said you'd give me the story about how you and your wife met" he said.

A brief flash of pain crossed his face before Rannel nodded "I'll tell you tonight at camp if they let you join us" he said the last looking with a question towards the head guard.

He nodded "music's always welcome".

Rannel nodded "Then it's settled".

That night around the fire after the music, Rannel said "Well I guess you want to hear it now".

Gerril nodded "I can't wait".

"Me neither" said one of the other men.

Rannel grimaced, great he thought to himself more fodder for the jokes, but a promise was a promise and he didn't know when he and Gerril would be able to get together again.

He sighed and said "It was my brother's birthday, his coming of age actually. As Father's heir he was to have a party the neighbor's wouldn't forget. He even sent to Valdemar for Bards........................".


	2. Chapter 1 Caught in Wonder

**I was only planning to do a couple of chapters on this to get started, but it took off on it's own so I'm posting the whole darn thing, well enjoy. **

Ch 1 Caught in Wonder

A Bard at song

I see your face

And comes my shadow

To steal your grace.............

Rannel walked down the corridor with a slight limp, he ached in every muscle but he was happy. He had finally decided. The weaponsmaster had helped him join the mercenaries guild. With his recommendation they had excepted him. He grinned, his helmut under his arm as he walked back to his rooms.

The group of young women running down the hallway almost knocked him down, but he fell back against the wall and watched as they fled giggling and laughing as they went. More than one sneaked a peek at him as they passed. He heard a murmur of voices and a louder laugh around the corner before they were completely gone. Great, more ladies looking for marriage he thought with disgust.

That evening as he joined his other brothers at the lower table he heard his younger brother's voice "Ran, did you hear the latest".

He turned to see Merrol "Heyla brother, what's gotten you so excited".

"Father's sent for some Bards, from Valdemar" he said excitement threading through his voice.

Rannel grinned, his brother was crazy for music, much the way he was crazy for weapons work "Yeah I heard, they should be here soon" he said.

"They're here now" the fourteen year old said almost jumping in his excitement.

"I bet they're tired from their trip" he said hoping his brother wasn't expecting too much this soon.

"No. I heard them, they'll be playing tonight after supper. I can't wait" he said.

He tried to distract Merrol but it was a lost cause. The boy only picked at his food and fidgeted in his seat, sighing and quieting when his brother nudged him with his elbow only to fidget some more as another exciting thought came to mind. Rannel was just glad their mother was distracted with getting everything together for the party. He felt sorry for Joran, he knew he didn't enjoy all the attention he was getting. Rannel was just glad it wasn't him. He couldn't see himself tied down to a piece of land, not for all the gold in Rethwellen. The group of musicians setting up near the high table caught his attention.

He turned back to Merrol "Looks like you were right" he said, laughing at the look on his brother's face. He nudged him "Don't let father see you like that, he'd ban you from the hall for the duration".

Merrol sighed and tried to calm down, they all knew their father was strict and had no time for crazy notions like being a bard or mercenary, his sons would work the land like he did. Rannel sighed at the thought, he had hoped that the excitement of his brother's coming of age party would make things go a little easier for him when his father learned what he had done. One can always hope he thought to himself.

The music brought him out of his musings and he looked up, there was something about the flute, the music called to him and he started studying the musicians carefully. He froze when he came to the woman on the end, the one with a flute to her lips, she played her eyes closed caught in the music and Rannel felt something, the world changed. Her soft blond hair shone softly in the light of the lamps. Her eyes flew open and she stared barely holding on to her music. Their eyes were caught until one of the other musicians nudged her and said something in her ear that caused her to stiffen and look away. She ignored him for the rest of the performance and left before he could come to her, but he had the feeling that she was as aware as he was.

Graella sighed and stretched her fingers "Tell me again" she said to Jess. "Why are we playing so soon after getting here".

"Tis good relations" the man said. "Be a professional" he said to her pulling out his own instrument.

She sighed and sat to one side watching the others prepare for the evenings entertainment, she hated working with highborns, but they paid well she thought. She had been born on a farm in southern Valdemar and hadn't come into contact with many until a passing bard had heard her playing and whisked her away to bardic for training.

The first song for tonight was an instrumental, actually one she had written. She smiled thinking there was no way that they could complain about them playing the same old songs, she was sure this one hadn't been played in Rethwellen yet.

She got lost in the music as always, then something began to drag her back. She had the feeling someone was watching her, dragging her back to the present. She also felt a little echo as if her gift was being sent back somehow, her eyes flew open in surprise and she was drawn to a young man at the lower table.

She only got the sense of dark hair and a handsome face before she got caught in his eyes, gold in the candlelight. 'What' she thought to herself, it was only her training that kept her in the piece. A nudge in her side broke off her trance and she heard Jess hiss "Stop that, get yer head out of the clouds, Professional remember". She flushed and turned herself back to the music with an effort, she made a point of not looking back, though she felt the pull of his will.

Once they were done she left as quickly as she could her heart beating fast and her face flushed. She didn't know what was the matter with her, she had never reacted to a stranger like this before.

"Ran" a voice spoke at his side.

"Huh" he asked, still bemused.

"Ran, I said let's go people as starting to look at us strangely".

He looked up and saw that most of their cousins and the fosterlings had left and the servers were clearing the table, one stood by the two of them looking at him pointedly. "Oh, sorry" he said and moved out with Merrol.


	3. Chapter 2 Alone

Ch 2 Alone

"_So It was a lifebond" Gerril asked._

"_Yes, it must have been, our souls were one. Even then" Rannel said._

"_Then how was it you didn't know when she died" the bard asked._

"_I think I did, I suddenly had to be home. It was why I rode as hard as I did for home" he shook his head. "It was still too late"._

_

* * *

_

Alone my heart

It aches for you

I watch from shadows

And dream of you.........

The next morning Rannel dressed quickly, he wanted to find her, but he still had weapons practice and he had promised Merrol that he would take him hunting. The sooner I finish the sooner I find her, he thought to himself.

The smack to his head knocked him back and he landed on his butt "Get yer mind back on what yer doin" the weaponsmaster said in a disgusted voice.

Rannel shook his head and pulled off his Helmut "I don't think I can today" he said.

"You do this in battle and it'll be yer last" the other man said.

"I know" he said, running his hand through wet hair.

"I've met someone" he said.

"Should have known some girl's turned yer head, well git her out of yer system" he said, holding a hand out to Rannel.

""I can't" Rannel said ruefully. "She won't have anything to do with me".

"Smart gal, you marry that one" the weaponsmaster said, pulling him to his feet.

"I think I will" Rannel said softly, a thoughtful look on his face.

The weaponsmaster shook his head "Yer young yet, git to yer brother now, yer useless to me in this state".

Rannel grinned his thanks and left looking for Merrol.

Graella walked down towards the bathing room, once she entered she noticed it was already occupied. The five women looked up startled at her entrance. "Oh you're one of the bards from Valdemar" one of the young women exclaimed.

"Yes" she said softly, not sure of her reception.

"You must tell us what it's like in Valdemar" the youngest looking one said, something about her cast of features reminded Graella of the man with the golden eyes. This girl though, had dark brown eyes.

"I've been to Haven, the throne city. Bardic is within the palace complex" she said a hint of her gift in her voice.

They hung on her every word as she described the grounds and people in Haven, she had them in stitches over some of the antics of the trainees. She didn't talk much of the nobles though, it wasn't wise to tell such gossip. One never knew what would get back to a person even here in Rethwellen, they weren't that far from the throne city and there was correspondence between the two lands. And she never forgot she was of common blood.

Finally she wound down her stories and asked something that was on her mind from the moment she had seen his eyes "Who was the man I saw at the lower table, I've never seen gold eyes before" she said very casually.

"Oh, you must mean Rannel" the youngest girl said.

"Rannel" she asked.

"Yes, he's my cousin. He's Lord Marren's second son".

"Oh" she said softly, off limits then. She never mixed with the highborn, it was one of her rules. She wondered why the thought depressed her, he was just a man.

"There's Joran the oldest, Rannel, his twin Gedrun and the youngest Merrol" one of the girls said.

The talk broke down into a good natured argument over who was the best looking of the bunch. Privately Graella was of the opinion that Rannel must be, even though she hadn't seen his brothers. She shook her head, stop it she told herself, he's not for you.

"Merrol" Rannel called though the doorway. The soft music he had heard stopped and he heard his brother's voice.

"What, is that you Rannel" his head poked out around the corner and he looked at his brother with surprise. " I thought you had practice" he asked.

"I did, but I got off early" he said pointing at the bows and shoulder bags propped up against the wall. "come on, we need to pick up some meat for Joran's party".

Merrol grinned "Alright just let me get my instrument put away, last time I left it out Neddy got into it" he said mentioning a cousin of theirs.

It was early evening when the two arrived home again, well laden with game, Rannel had picked some herbs he knew cook would be grateful for as well. He was lucky it was early fall and the years new game hadn't gotten wary enough yet to be hard to catch. He had become lost in thought about the young bard often, too often. Merrol had noticed and taken to teasing him about it.

He left Marrol at his room and walked the halls, fresh clothing under his arm as he made his way to the mens baths. Latter he walked into the hallway, shaking out his shirt to pull it on when he saw her.

She looked up from the group of women she had been talking with and stared in his direction for a moment before looking away. He stood there like a fool until they passed from sight.

Graella had been asked by the women to come to their bower and play for them. She spent much of the day with them, playing, telling stories. She listened to their gossip, especially when any mention of Rannel was made.

That evening she walked with the five she had met that morning towards the dining hall, she and the other's had been invited to eat at the high table. She felt him again as they turned the corner almost against her will she looked up, it was him. he held a shirt in his hands and he stood frozen staring as she did, it was an image she wouldn't forget soon. The laughter of the women brought her back and she wrenched her eyes away.

"I think he likes you" Sara the youngest said with a grin.

"You're right, he never looks at any of us like that" another girl said.

"I doubt it, he just hasn't seen me before, I'm a stranger" she said, though deep inside, well hidden a part of her felt a thrill at the thought.

"Do you like him" Sara asked.

"It doesn't matter, he's off limits" she said.

A couple of the girls gave each other looks, glee hidden in their eyes.

"Where have you been" Jess asked as she joined the rest of her fellow musicians.

She sighed "I've been entertaining the ladies, so you didn't have to" she said. Kerrick and Germon waved her to the table and Donna the only other woman smiled in welcome.

"I've met one of the sons" Kerrick said, sipping at his wine.

"Which one" Graella asked casually. Jess looked at her sharply, but she only looked back with innocent eyes. He didn't look convinced and she sighed, she knew he only had her best interests at heart, but he was starting to try to become too close. she had the feeling he fancied her but she only felt friendship. He had always reminded her of her brother.

"The youngest, he's not bad with a gittern" Kerrick said.

"Does he have the gift" Donna asked, curious.

"Not that I can tell" he said regretfully, at the other's looks he added. "He's mad for the music, it's a shame he hasn't got the creative or the Bardic gift".

Graella sighed, she felt for him. He would never be accepted by Bardic. If he had been gifted they would have wanted him and something could have been arraigned, but being a highborn Rethwellen it was unlikely that would happen without two of the three criteria. Minstrel was an occupation his father was unlikely to let him aspire to.

After the meal and the evenings entertainment she avoided Rannel again and went straight to bed. It was a long time before she could sleep and his image lingered in her dreams.

Rannel watched her go, his heart heavy. Why was she avoiding him, he wondered. That night he felt her in his dreams and he only slept lightly tossing and turning most of the night.


	4. Chapter 3 Conviction

Ch 3 Conviction

"_Why did she avoid you" Gerril asked._

"_She didn't trust the highborn" he said softly._

_The other man nodded, he could understand that, but being a bard she should have realized what she was feeling. Though self delusion was rampant, he thought looking at Rannel. The man was bleeding inside and he wouldn't admit it._

_

* * *

_

Convince my love

She's made for me

Come be my own

And follow me............

Rannel woke the next morning when a hand hit the side of his bed. "What's the matter with you boy, you're late for lessons and here I find you still abed".

"What" he said, still groggy. He groaned and put his arm over his eyes.

His tutor shook his head, Rannel was never late for lessons. He had never seen another so hungry for learning and normally he was up first his nose in a book before he even arrived.

"What's wrong" he asked again, more gently this time.

"I had trouble getting to sleep last night" Rannel groaned.

"Lady trouble" the man teased.

Rannel just groaned and turned over and covered his head with his pillow "Don't remind me".

The grin slipped a bit from the other man's face, damn but it had to happen sometime. There was only one thing to do, resolve the problem one way or another. "Who is she" he asked.

"One of the bards from Valdemar, the one who plays flute" he said peeking out from under the pillow.

Belken frowned "I don't remember ever seeing you talk to her" he looked at Rannel. "How could it be so bad, they just arrived yesterday" he asked.

"I don't know, all I do know is I've only seen her three times and from the first it just hit me she's a part of me" He growled in frustration "But she keeps running from me, I can't even get close enough to talk to her".

Belkin sat down and thought for a moment "Sounds like a lifebond".

"Whats that" Rannel asked, sitting up.

Belkin frowned "Didn't I ever teach you anything, think. Sun and Shadow, even the Queen's own in Valdemar has a lifebond I've heard".

"Oh" Rannel said softly, thinking about what the other man said. He looked up "Then she's feeling it too" he asked.

"If it's a lifebond" he said. He turned to Rannel "If she's avoiding you like you say, it probably is, I think she's scared".

"Scared, why" he asked.

"She doesn't know you, you're a highborn living on your own estate, second son no less. She's a visitor and if I am guessing correctly is probably of common blood" he said listing reasons.

"None of that matters" he said.

"No, but she doesn't know that" he said. He looked sideways at his pupil "You'll have to show her".

"How, she won't let me near her" he asked running his hands through his hair in frustration.

"The ladies will help, they love a good romance" his tutor said with relish.

"And have it be the talk of the keep" he asked aghast at the thought.

"You want her don't you, you only have a week you know" the other man asked.

"Good point, alright I'll do it" he said covering his face.

The other man looked at him with a hint of pity, he's got it bad he thought to himself.

Rannel got dressed and Belkin followed him towards the ladies bower, as they came closer it was more that Rannel was following Belkin as he slowed down. Belkin laughed at his reluctance, he had seen other big strong men afraid of women, at least in mass.

Finally they reached the door of the bower. Rannel froze as he heard the flute, he turned to Belken "it's her" he whispered to the other man.

"You lucked out" he whispered back to Rannel. "I'll have to go in to get the help you need".

Rannel cocked his head listening to the feel of the music "She knows I'm near".

"It's that strong already" the other man asked, surprised.

Rannel nodded. Belkin pursed his lips in thought "You'd better go to the south garden. I'll send your help there" he said pushing Rannel in that direction.

Early the next morning Graella was already awake and dressed, feeling a little trapped. She was afraid to walk the halls in case she would run into Rannel, along with this fear another emotion was pulling her towards him and the tug of war inside her was driving her crazy. If she had realized what was in store for her she would never have agreed to come here. Pull yourself together Gray she told herself.

It was a relief when Sara came to the room she shared with Donna. "Could you join us for breakfast in the bower" she asked. "You can bring your friend" she added pointing to Donna who was still getting dressed.

Graella smiled "I'd love to" she said, it would get her out of this room and away from Rannel. Donna nodded as well, though she had been giving Graella looks from time to time all morning since she had woken up and found her pacing the room.

Early that afternoon Graella was playing her flute when she felt the echo again and she just knew he was there, listening to her music. This time she held it together and no one else but Donna guessed that anything was wrong. Donna sat to the side a slight frown on her face, she watched Graella sensing something different in her gift, she heard the echo and her eyes suddenly widened in comprehension as she saw the two men lurking outside the doorway. The older man pushed the younger and as he left the echo became fainter though it never fully disappeared.

The older man entered and made his way to one of the ladies who had befriended Graella, he knelt by her chair and whispered in her ear. They whispered back and forth the ladies sitting nearby adding quiet comments for a time until he stood up and left. The ladies in that section of the bower put their heads together and whispered fiercely until some of the others put their work down and joined them, then one of them, Sara left and the others settled down to listen to the music and do their work. Graella had noticed some of this, but she was so relieved that He had left that she didn't pay much attention.

About a candlemark later Mara said to Graella "Could you go with Deena and bring some more cloth from the storeroom, it might be nice to take a break from your playing".

Graella nodded and followed the other woman, while Donna started to play her Gittern. "Where is this store room" Graella asked the other woman.

"It's not far" she answered absently. "Here it is" she said pushing the door open. She gestured for Graella to enter and followed her in the dark room.

Graella sneezed as dust puffed up under their feet "How often do people come here anyway" she asked.

"Not often, but they put the velvet here that Sara wants, to make a winter dress" she said. Mara looked around then pointed to a large stack towards to back of the room "Could you look on the other side of that while I'm pulling out the velvet, there should be some embroidery thread in a box there".

Graella nodded and walked behind a stack of cloth larger than she was, she peered into the corner and saw no box "I don't think it's here" she called out.

"I'm sure it's back there" Mara said. "Keep looking it might be under a corner of the stack".

"Alright" she called back, she knelt by the base of the stack and felt the edges for the outline of a box, there it was. "I think I found it" she called out. There was no answer.

She stood up and peered around the stack but didn't see the other woman, she shrugged and went back to the box, tugging gently until she freed it. She dragged it over to the window and looked inside, there was no embroidery thread only lace. Then she heard the door close and a muffled giggle and she felt him there.

She turned slowly and as she had thought, he was standing there watching her in the dim light.

"Rannel" she said uncertainly.

"So you do know my name" he said, his voice quiet. He started walking slowly towards her and she backed up until she bumped into the windowsill.

He stopped about two feet away from her and looked into her face "You can't fight it you know, even if you leave it'll still be there eating away at you" he said.

"What" she asked, hoping he wouldn't say it.

"Our lifebond" he said gently running a finger down the side of her face. She leaned into his hand and closed her eyes.

"We can't be" she said. "We've just met. It's too soon".

"How soon is too soon for your heart" he asked softly leaning closer to her watching her eyes carefully.

She turned away, torn with conflicting desires. "I won't be toyed with" she sobbed.

"I'm not him" Rannel said softly, his heart almost breaking at what he felt in her.

"Who" she asked not looking at him.

"The one who hurt you" he said in his soft voice.

"How, who told you" she gasped.

"Your heart, what you feel I feel and what I feel you feel, don't you" he added in a stronger voice.

"Yes" he barely heard her whisper before she hugged him fiercely and he held on for dear life, a tear of relief trickling down his cheek.

"You'll marry me" he asked when they came up for air.

"Yes" she said, knowing that she could never leave him.

"Come" he said leading her back to the door, he knocked and she heard the giggling again.

"They set us up didn't they" she said.

"Yes, I asked them to, do you mind" he asked.

"No, it gave me you" she said as he hugged her tightly.


	5. Chapter 4 A Bargain

**I was rereading this and I saw some messes up names and fixed them here. I got a little too quick with the spell check and it changed them, hope this helps. **

Ch 4 A Bargain

_Rannel drank from his mug, breaking the spell that had fallen over the men while listening to his story._

"_So, she finally admitted she loved you and agreed to marry you" one of the men asked._

"_Yes" he said shortly, still caught up in the memories._

"_That's it then, you married her" another of the men asked._

"_It wasn't that easy, my father wanted to stop it" he said._

"_Stop a lifebond" Gerril asked, shocked._

"_I don't think he believed in lifebonds, he had married Mother in an arranged marriage. Perhaps it wasn't in his nature" he said to the listening men._

A father's love may seem

Too harsh

A dream to own

A bargain struck..........

As Rannel and Graella walked down the hall with Mara towards the bower, he held her tightly still unsure of his luck. Merrol skidded around the corner and almost ran into them. Tears ran down his face and when he saw Graella he turned white. Rannel grabbed him worried "What's wrong" he asked his brother.

He wouldn't look at Graella only at his brother "They..." his voice broke and he tried again. "They said I don't have the talent to be a bard" he broke down in his brother's arms.

Rannel looked at Graella "Could you go ahead, he needs me" he said to her.

She nodded feeling his concern for his brother and the conflicting fear that he would lose her if he let her go. "I'll be waiting" was all she said before taking Mara's arm.

He held his brother until he had cried himself out.

"Who said you didn't have talent" he asked gently.

"The bards from Valdemar" he said, his voice almost a whisper.

Rannel shook his head confused "I've heard you play, you're good".

"They said they look for three things, musical talent which they said I had, the bardic gift and creative talent. They said I don't have the last two" he said with a catch in his voice.

"Bardic gift" he murmured aloud, then he thought of the echo in Graella's music, he had thought it only their bond but now he wondered. He looked at his brother sadly, not about to tell him he might have the gift the other wanted so desperately.

"Oh Merrol, I'm so sorry" he said.

"What were you doing with Her" Merrol asked.

"I've asked her to marry me" he said to his brother.

Merrol pulled back from him a horror struck look on his face "How could you" he whispered. "They took my dreams and you're going to marry one". He pulled away from his brother and ran hearing, but paying no heed to his brother's plea.

"She's my lifebonded" Rannel called out after his brother. He sighed and let him go. He rubbed the tears from his own face and turned back to where Graella waited for him.

Merrol paced his room, he had to stop this. He couldn't let one of them marry his brother. He couldn't look at her every day or worse let her take his beloved brother from him as they had taken his dream.

He needed a way to stop this, he stilled from his pacing as a thought occurred to him. His father, he would stop the wedding if Merrol got to him first, before Rannel had a chance to talk him into it. How could he say it to his father. Oh, he thought to himself, she has common blood. It might be enough. Though even if she had been highborn there was no reason to marry someone from another country either. He smiled grimly trying to work up his courage to approach his father.

His Father scared him sometimes, he didn't know him well. His brother Rannel had more of a hand in his upbringing than his father, but he had to stop the bard from taking his brother away from him.

He quickly left his room walking down the halls leading to his father's rooms, he should be getting ready for dinner now.

Rannel entered the bower deep in thought, he was worried about Merrol. He wished his brother would let him help. Then he looked up and saw Graella sitting with his Mother. Looks promising he thought to himself when he saw the smile on his mother's face.

"Ran, I've just heard the news" his Mother said smiling broadly. "I'm glad you're marrying for love, it had been my wish for all of you".

"Now I just have to convince Father" he said ruefully.

His Mother's smile dimmed a bit "He can't deny a lifebond" she said uncertainly.

He just looked at her, she knew his father, then he remembered the badge he held in his pocket, he didn't want to use it as leverage, but he was marrying Graella. He could live without that dream, but he couldn't live without her.

"Come" his Mother said. "I think the best time to talk to him is after dinner and music when he is more mellow".

Rannel grinned "We can always remind him that if I marry a bard, he'll always have music around".

"Oh. So that's why you asked me, for the music" Graella teased.

He laughed, glad she was feeling comfortable enough to joke.

As they entered the dining hall Rannel knew something was wrong. He glanced at Merrol, but he wouldn't look at him and he knew. Slowly he turned towards his father and the expression on his face was everything he had been dreading. Rannel hugged Graella to him feeling cold.

"Rannel Haidrek" his father's voice carried clearly throughout the hall. Not good, he thought.Heads turned to look and he heard the murmur of speculation as his cousins and the foster lings wondered what was happening, they had rarely heard his father address him in this hall and never in that tone of voice.

He walked up to the high table, holding Graella to his side. She trembled and he sent her a feeling of love and felt her hug him tighter. "Yes Father" he said in Deceptively calm voice.

His Father looked at him and Graella standing there before him "So it's true" he shook his head. "It's not happening, I forbid it" he shouted.

Rannel stopped himself from wincing at his father's shout, now was not the time to show any weakness.

"He hardened his eyes and said "Yes, it is. We'll be married after Joran's party".

"I'll cut you off, theres no way you'll be able to live" he thundered.

"Go right ahead" he said pulling out his badge and showing it to his father.

The other man's eyes widened and he gasped "How....How did you do this".

"It doesn't matter, I'll still be able to support myself and Graella" he paused then added with a hint of steel in his voice. "Perhaps we'll end up going to her land, she from Valdemar you know" he said softly, but clearly.

"They don't have the guild there" his father said, a little taken aback that his son was standing up to him. Rannel had always been respectful and now he was being forced to see him as a man and not the boy he had been.

"It doesn't matter, they still have trade caravans and those trader's would know of the guild" he said.

"You are second son, you have responsibilities here, at this time you are your brother's heir" he said, feeling his son slip away.

"There are other heirs" he said letting his Father know that he was willing to go that far to marry Graella.

His Father sat heavily and stared at his son, he shook his head, he had only wanted what was best for his son. He looked closer at the two and realized there would be no separating them, very well they would marry but on his terms.

"I'll agree on one condition" his father said.

Rannel sagged in relief "What's that".

"Being a mercenary is no kind of work for a married man, you are going to take over the horse farm, it'll be my wedding present to the two of you".

Rannel stared, but quickly pulled himself together "Yes sir" he said.

His father sat back a satisfied smile on his face, he hadn't lost his son. "Come dear" he said to Graella. "You are going to become a member of the family sit up here with Rannel and his mother".

As the excited chatter of his cousins died down and everyone started to eat, no one noticed that Merrol had slipped out of the room.


	6. Chapter 5 Wedding

Ch 5 Wedding

"_Your brother was causing you trouble even then" Gerril asked quietly._

"_He was in pain, I don't think he was thinking straight" Rannel said, taking another sip from his mug before setting it aside._

"_Do you think he still resented her after eight years" Gerril asked._

"_Maybe" he said, thinking about how his brother had treated Graella until he had left on what they thought was a trading mission._

A wedding now

My love to own

I've found my love

My other soul..........

Rannel was impatient for his brother's party to be over, he sat to the side sipping wine and watching the dancing. Graella had wanted to honor her contract with his father, so she was playing with the other musicians and Rannel didn't want to dance with anyone but her.

"Thanks brother" Joran's arm came around from the side and he gave his brother a hug.

"For what" Rannel asked.

"Taking the heat off of me" his brother said laughing. "They're so busy planning for your wedding that they don't have time to chase me around the keep". He pointed to the group of ladies whispering and laughing in a group.

Rannel laughed "The reprieve isn't forever you know, after my wedding, their appetites for romance will be whetted and their eyes will be turning in your direction" He laughed at the look on his brother's face.

Joran shook his head "There's always Gedrun" he said hopefully.

Rannel pointed at their brother where he had his head together with a couple of stone mason's their father had hired to work on Rannel's new house on the Farm "They'd get tired quick, he wouldn't notice a romance unless it was a rock dropped on his head".

Joran laughed, but he had a wary look on his face after that, Rannel felt bad that he had ruined the rest of his brother's party for him, but not that bad. He sighed waiting for the next break so he would have Graella to himself again for awhile.

One of his brother's had been absent from the festivities, his youngest brother Merrol, Rannel hoped that he would eventually stop sulking and accept that Graella wasn't leaving. But he had the feeling it would be a long time before that happened, Merrol could be stubborn about things when he didn't get his way.

Graella looked over at her love, he was talking to his oldest brother. All of his family had made her welcome even her Father in law to be after he had accepted that she would be marrying his son. He had admitted to her that things had turned out better than he had hoped, Rannel would be happy now staying close to his family. Only Merrol didn't share his families welcome. When they were in the same room it was a s if she didn't exist and she didn't know what to do about that. She hurt when she felt Rannel's quiet despair about his brother's attitude and she hoped it would change in time.

"Want to take a break" Jess asked quietly between songs, she nodded and walked to her soon to be husband. He watched her go a slight hint of sorrow in his eyes.

"You couldn't fight a lifebond Jess" Donna said softly.

"I know" he said, starting to play the next song in his set, one that didn't need a flute.

The day of the wedding dawned bright and clear. It was to be an outdoor wedding, set in the south gardens. The women had worked for three days to get it ready and the cook had worked hard to make the feast in time, it wasn't easy to have two large celebrations in a few days, especially when the second one hadn't been planned.

Rannel stood in his court finery waiting for his bride, he stiffened slightly as Merrol approached him "I don't want to lose you Rannel" he said looking down at his feet, he looked up at his brother a hint of tears in his eyes. "Could you forgive me" he asked.

Rannel nodded and hugged his brother "I already have, I just wish you could like Gray" he said.

"I can't it hurts too much right now, she reminds me...." he broke off.

"I know, just be polite at least, she's a part of me too" he said to his brother.

"I'll try" Merrol said.

"That's all I can ask for now, I love you brother" he said hugging him again.

"I love you too Rannel" But when Graella walked up he turned and walked away after a slight nod to her.

She stared after him "He acknowledged me" she said, surprised .

"He's trying" Rannel said staring at her in the pale blue gown that his mother and cousins had altered for her wedding. Beautiful he thought to himself.

The rest of the wedding was a blur to him, he only saw his wife, she was his now. And he was hers he added hastily to the thought as he saw the glance she gave him. Her friends the bards had stayed for the wedding, playing at the wedding party afterwards only as they wished.

His Father had wished to pay them but they wouldn't accept saying that this was their wedding gift to the couple. As the day wound down he sighed happier than he had remembered ever being. He had his whole life ahead of him now and he would never be alone again.

"_That was a beautiful story" Gerril said softly._

"_You don't plan on turning it into another song are you" Rannel asked, dismayed._

"_I might, it has everything a good song needs, lifebonds, angry father's, an interfering brother. What more could you ask for" he asked, looking over at Rannel. He laughed at the look on his face "Don't worry, I won't mention your name"._

"_That's what you said last time" Rannel complained._

_Gerril laughed as he went to bed, he couldn't wait to get started on this one._

**I decided to add this note, one of my reviewers wanted to know how she dies, years later his brother Merrol had joined up with some outlaws and Graella and her son were killed as they tried to rob the farm when Rannel was gone on a trip. The story Dark Rider tells what happens next.**_  
_


End file.
